But I'm Still Having Nightmares
by edgeofthegalaxy
Summary: This is my first fanfic (and smut) , so it's probably bad. Basically, Annabeth has a nightmare about Tartarus and Percy comforts her. They talk it through and and smut ensues, but like very fluffy smut. Overall, this fic has a bit of angst, but it is mostly fluff and fluffy smut. This was really fun to write and please leave reviews since this is my first fic!


" _I fall asleep with my covers pulled up_

 _And try to fight it - ATL_

"Annabeth," Percy muttered quietly, his words spilling out sloppily.

Annabeth was huddled against Percy's emaciated, bloody body. They had been in Tartarus for gods knows how long, and their lives were ebbing away. She just wished they would of had chance to live them. Annabeth weakly turned her eyes to Percy's glossy sea green eyes. She hated seeing him here, in this hellish landscape filled with nightmares, because it had drained the brightness from his handsome eyes and face; Percy no longer looked like a lighthearted troublemaker, he looked like a corpse. Annabeth shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and tentatively replied, " Yeah, Perc?"

"D-do you ever wish we had more time?"

"All the time," she whispered softly as she gently stroked his bruised cheek. Gods she would give anything for Percy to have a good, happy life. Why did it have to be like _this?_ They'd barely been dating for four months when Hera ripped them apart for a _quest_. Then, days after they reunited, they plunged into the deepest pit of hell together. The fates weren't exactly kind to the heroes of olympus.

She searched Percy's face. It was worn and tired, but still _his_. It was filled with sharp edges and lines, but still held a certain softness, like Percy. His messy black hair fell across his eyes and was withering away; it wasnt sea swept anymore.

Percy took her hand shakily as if he had nothing more to say, but he surprised her. "I've always loved you, ya know?"

Tears were filling both of their eyes. She'd always known. Why did she try to push him away when they were younger? Percy pushed her out of her thoughts by kissing her lightly. His lips were chapped and bloody, but Annabeth didn't care. To her, it was the best kiss she'd ever had. Yet, it ended almost as soon as it had started.

Percy let out a gasp and Annabeth's eyes flew open. Her boyfriend was on the floor writhing in pain and covered in blood. She tried to scream, but no words came out. No. No. No. This can't happening.

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Percy never had been in this bad of shape. He'd fought Kronos and come out better t-than this. He was a _hero._ He didn't deserve to die choking on his own blood. It was so… undignified. Her heart hammered in her chest. No, he can't die. He can't. She ran towards him, but he seemed to be getting farther away. _No._ She couldn't abandon him now. Not when he needed her most. Not when he had saved her so many times!

"Annabeth, where are you?" Percy croaked. "Why did you abandon me?"

And then it all faded to black.

Annabeth woke with a start and sat up groggily in bed. The clock on the bedside table read 2:15, it was still the middle of the night. Great.

"You alright?" Percy murmured sleepily as he turned to face her; he pulled her close to his bare, hard chest. "You can talk to me about anything, Annabeth."

"Anything?" she squeaked into his soft, long neck that was peppered in light stubble. This was silly. She shouldn't be scared of telling Percy about her nightmare. But what if he doesn't want to remember that _place_ either?

He was her husband she told herself sternly. You need to be honest.

"Anything," he chuckled into her blonde curls, "What is my wise girl so worried about?"

" _You,"_ she choked out in a half sob as she put her arms around his beautiful neck. How can a neck be beautiful? She pushed her thought to the side and glanced at Percy's sparkling eyes in the dark. Only light from the window in their tiny Manhattan apartment shone into the cluttered room.

Percy's eyes turned confused and saddened like a switched had been flipped. She guessed his moods did really change like the sea. He pushed her curls out of her stormy eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He paused looking at her carefully, " Did you have another nightmare?"

She nodded and gulped down a sob and shakily said, "We were _there_ again, Percy, a-and you were bleeding and it just would not _fucking_ stop," she rambled. She pulled Percy closer until her face was completely buried in his neck. He smelled like the beach, Camp Half-Blood, and home; it soothed her frayed nerves.

He wrinkled his sharp, black brows like he was remembering something painful. Annabeth knew what he was thinking. "I remember it too. I still have nightmares about you being blind and lost and—" he stopped abruptly, pain evident in his green eyes. "That's not important though. We are together. We're alive. We're home. And we're fucking alive. That's a miracle. Even in this crazy ass world filled with gods and monsters, we're alive and breathing." He gushed out. He looked on the verge of tears, but Annabeth didn't know what to say, so she hugged him closer. She could tell he was having a rough night too. He had in fact been up when Annabeth woke up. She wished she knew a failsafe way to make him feel better. She hated seeing him like this. She imagined he felt the same about her.

"We're alive," she echoed. She leaned back, arms still around Percy's neck, and looked into the eyes of the man she loved will all of her heart. Gods she wanted to kiss him, even if a minute ago she had been on the verge of a breakdown. But, she saw tears in the corners of his eyes and gently swept them away with her thumb. "Hey, let's not think about that place anymore. We've got each other and our families. We have lives. We have _time_. That's all you wanted remember?"

He laughed that laugh she loved dearly, but it was scratchier, like he'd been crying, which he had been. "We have all the time in the world," he whispered. He looked happier, even hopeful, as he returned Annabeth's gaze. He looked worn down, but more relaxed. Again, she thought, he really is as unpredictable as the sea. "Ah yes, time to waste on boring college classes," he sarcastically mused.

"Shut up! College is important!" she said seriously, but her lips twitched into a smile. Percy's eyes were dancing with mischief. Oh gods, she thought.

"As important as this?" He impishly pressed a kiss onto Annabeth's bare shoulder and her eyes fluttered. She didn't respond, but she pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly. His lips were soft, yet rough. He kissed her harder as he ran his nimble fingers through her hair.

She pulled away, "Percy, I can't believe we actually got to experience this part of life… I never thought—"

He cut her off, "That we'd have a chance to live our lives?" His eyes seemed to pierce hers as he said those words. He kissed her again, his tongue lightly dancing over her bottom lip as she parted her lips. His tongue bumped against her's lazily like ocean waves on a calm day, filling her with warmth. He never seemed to be in a hurry, but Annabeth liked that. They were living life.

Percy pushed Annabeth onto her back while they continued the languid dance with their tongues. His weight was on top of her and she could feel his hard, yet soft chest against the skin her tank top exposed. It was fucking delightful. Annabeth ran her hand down his chest. Gods she loved how his skin felt. It was flushed and warm, like taking a dip a the mediterranean. He trailed soft and hard kisses down Annabeth's elegant neck, taking his time. She was getting impatient, but he loved making her feel like this.

"For once you're too slow," she whined.

He chuckled and pulled away. His eyebrow was raised in a false incredulous way. "Oh so you want me to stop?" He looked into her eyes like he was challenging her.

" No… I want you to fuck me," she drew out every word, thinking she could could tantalize Percy.

"Too bad. We have all the time in the world. And I'm not missing a thing," Percy smirked and pulled her softly into his boxer covered lap.

"I mean you could miss those boxers,"

"Not before you're missing your pants," he retorted, desire darkening his eyes.

Annabeth could feel his hardness through his boxers. Gods she wanted so _bad_ him right now. They were together. Nothing could separate them. She kissed him ferociously and trailed her hand through his messy, choppy black hair. Annabeth began to nip and lick at his neck and Percy let out a growl. She smirked. Now who's frustrated, she jested in her head.

She playfully traced her hand down his chest as she littered kisses on his neck. She snapped the waistband of his boxers playfully and put her hand halfway inside them, but didn't touch Percy.

He groaned, "Annabeth," against her lips and she crumpled. She slipped her hand farther down and ran her hand lightly over his hardness before wetting her hand and stroking him. She bit her lip, but before she could go down on him, Percy softly pulled her head up and ripped off her tank top. "Gods, Annabeth, your bra is so fucking sexy," he whispered as he sucked a hickey onto her breast.

"Take it off," she moaned, grinding her wetness against his dick. She couldn't wait. She needed to feel him. She needed to know he was here, alive. He ripped it away and ran light circles over her boobs with his thumbs and a shiver of pleasure ran through her body.

He didn't feel the need to be slow anymore. He bit and licked his way down her slender, tan torso and circled her clit through her panties. Sparks of pleasure danced under Annabeth's skin like fireflies.

"You're so fucking wet for me, babe," Percy growled while he tore off her thong with his teeth. She loved when he was out of control with lust, living in the moment.

And then he licked her. Oh gods, he licked her. His tongue ran soft circles on her clit and on her labia. He pushed a nimble finger inside and curved it upwards making a come hither motion and consequently hitting her g spot.

"Fuck, Percy, Harder," She moaned while looking into his eyes as he finger fucked her. His stubble was creating a pleasurable friction as he ate her pussy hungrily, not longer being soft and she was on the edge.

He circled her clit more rapidly and the she came hard, her body arching.

She came down from her high and only wanted one thing: to feel Percy inside of her. "Percy," Annabeth murmured in a post-orgasmic haze, "Fuck me slowly,"

He nodded sheepishly and made eye contact with her. She caught her breath, gods she loved him. He pushed his boxers down and ran his dick against her slick opening, teasing her, but then slowly pushing inside.

He kissed her lazily and started to move in a slow pace. He dick filled her wonderfully and she couldn't help but moan.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy murmured as he stroked her walls, "I love you so fucking much."

His hair was falling into his eyes, but Annabeth never thought he looked more handsome. She could feel his heartbeat as his chest pushed against hers as he fucked her. She wrapped her legs around his back running her toes against his old achilles spot. We're alive, she thought. Alive.

"We're living," Annabeth whispered, "And I love you with all of my heart." His sparkling green eyes met hers and they were so full of love. She kissed him lovingly in response.

He began to thrust rougher and rubbed her clit in hard, fast circles; he wanted them to both cum together. She came again, the world disappearing in pleasure. Percy pounded her pulsing, warm pussy and released with a gasp, filling her up.

Annabeth crawled on top of him and wrapped her body around his, feeling his heartbeat against hers. She felt warm and contented laying on his naked form.

"We're gonna get a chance to live," Percy said, kissing her sweaty forehead and she hoped they would. But, they were still having nightmares. Although, that didn't matter. They were together and that was enough.


End file.
